


To be alone with you

by Zeena97



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Gay Panic, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeena97/pseuds/Zeena97
Summary: Sokka gets hit on the head and as a result loses his memory of the past weeks at the western air temple.Unfortunately, he also forgot about his secret firebending boyfriend.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka wakes up with a really bad headache. He instantly grabs his head, finding bandages wrapped around his forhead. Where is he? He sits up in the bed and looks around. He is in a beach house. He can tell he's close to the sea from the smell in the air. Why is he here? The invasion! The watertribe boy tries hard to find out happened. They lost the invasion, they had to flee. He finally remembers how the invasion ended for them.

"Katara?" He yells, hoping to find out what happened after.

"Sokka!" He hears Aang's voice from across the room. Aang comes through the door a second later. "You're awake!" Aang cheers.

"What happened?“ Sokka asks unpatiently.

"Azula attacked us, you got hit by a part of the ceiling of the air temple." Aang explains.

Of course, the air temple, he remembers getting there. "She must have followed us from the fire nation.“"Sokka says.

Aang nods his head "Yes, we had to flee." He adds. "You were unconcious for almost a day. You had us really worried." Aang explains.

After Sokka thinks he's up to date, he decides to explore the beach and find the others. Feeling the burning sand on his bare feet, he rushes from shadow to shadow. He looks up and sees Katara and Toph sitting in the sand together with someone else. Is that Suki? Sokka squints his eyes trying to see a clearer picture of the third girl. Aang didn't tell him they found her. Sokka can't help but smile, walking closer.

He is abrubtly stopped when he feels hands on his shoulders, pushing him onto his back. He lands on the ground, looking up at a figure, sitting on his lap.

"Miss me, watertribe?" the stranger sitting on top of him calls out.

Sokka looks at his face, spotting a familiar scar. Oh no. This can't be real. Prince Zuko is attacking the team, pushing him to the ground. Zuko looks different, his hair is longer. He is wearing an evil smirk. It takes a moment for Sokka to react.

When Zuko's hand comes close to his face, Sokka quickly hides behind his arms, trying to shield his face from the flames. The fire, that never comes.

He carefully looks up to find a confused looking Zuko staring at him. Sokka takes this chance to roll them over and push Zuko face first into the sand.

"Katara, Toph! Come here!" he shouts.

"Sokka, what are you doing? I have sand in my eyes and mouth." His oponent complains, trying to free his hands from Sokka.

"Shut up, jerk. You have no chance!" Sokka says confidently.

"Sokka, what happened?" Katara calls out, panting from running.

"Zuko attacked me." He explains.

Katara's shocked expression changes to an angry one. "I knew it!" she says, quickly bending her water to freeze Zuko's arms.

Sokka stands up to look at the others. He spots Suki, standing behind his sister.

"Katara, come on, you can trust me. I didn't attack Sokka, of course." Zuko says, still struggling to get sand out his mouth.

Sokka looks up at the girls. "He attacked me from behind and pinned me down, but I managed to overpower him!" he explains proudly.

Suki's and Katara's eyes go wide in response.

"Sokka, are you completely insane?" Zuko asks angrily, using his firebening to melt the ice. He sits up. "What has gotten into you?" he asks, sitting on the sand, not daring to stand up, to not make Katara attack again.

  
"Sokka, what makes you think he tried to attack you?" Suki asks.

Sokka is so confused, they see eachother for the first time in months and that’s all she has to say?

"What do you mean? It's Zuko. It's clear, he's here to capture Aang!" Sokka shouts. He is getting frustrated, why is he explaining the obvious?

Everyone is exchanging looks Sokka can't quite read. "Zuko joined the team, Sokka. Don't you remember that?" Toph finally asks.

What? Zuko? Joined their team? Sokka's head is aching even worse than before. He holds his head, trying hard to understand his teammates.

Katara is wearing her typical worried face. "Sokka, you got hit on the head really bad, I think you're still confused." Katara says slowly, watching him closely.

That doesn't make sense. "When did that happen?" Sokka asks confused, refering to Zuko's new role as an ally.

"He showed up right when we arrived at the temple." Katara says.

"Before Azula attacked?" Sokka asks.

"Yes of course before Azula found us yesterday, after following you guys from prison. Zuko came to us weeks ago." Toph shouts from behind.

Prison? Somebody really needs to explain to Sokka what happened over the past weeks.


	2. Zuko is a relationshipdestroyer or is he

"Will someone please tell me what happened over the past weeks?" Sokka asks desperately.

The group has gathered up inside the vacation house to find answers to Sokka's major memory loss.

"Sokka, just sit down and relax for a moment." Katara suggests. He obeys and closes his eyes when he sits comfortable. He can feel Katara put her water to his head in an attempt to cure what's damaged.

All the while Sokka's mind is raising. Suki is save and joined the group, Haru and the others couldn't fit on Appa for some reason and are gone, he was at a fire nation prison and they got attacked by Azula. Oh and let's not forget their arch enemy is now considered a friend. He tries to remember all and when Sokka thinks a glimpse of the past weeks comes up in his mind it suddenly goes blank again. There must be a way to fill that missing part. For now it should be fine for the others to tell him anything, his memory would come back eventually, right?  
  
Katara takes her time to tell Sokka everything that he missed out, this time completely. Toph and Aang add details to what his sister is explaining. Next comes the part at the prison. Suki tells him that he went there with Zuko to free her. He looks at Zuko, but he just looks away, avoiding eyecontact, there must be something they're hiding from him.

Suki doesn't have a chance to continue when Toph interrupts her "Actually, you went there to find your father! Right?"

His father? Of course his father could have been there.

"So father wasn't there, right?“ Sokka asks, sighing. He is ready to hear Katara get all sad about it.

"What? Sokka, you brought dad to the air temple. He's fine!" Katara corrects him, smiling wide. Sokka's heart is racing. He saved his father?

"But where is he?" he can feel tears forming in his eyes as he's asking. Tears of joy and relief. His father is alive and free.

Katara continues explaining how they seperated when Azula attacked. She tells him that Zuko tried to hold his sister back.  
  
Suddenly there's this weird feeling in Sokka‘s stomach. He remembers Azula's evil face. He's not sure if that's actually a recent memory or older. But he remembers being worried for someone, worried for someone dying by her hand. Sokka shakes his head, not being able to make out why he would be worried for Zuko. He looks at him again, but Zuko's still avoiding eyecontact, standing farer away than the rest of the group. Now, Sokka knows about what has happened, as Aang has already told him what happened after Azula's attack, they fleed on Appa and set up their new home at Zuko's family's vacation home.  
  
"I'm gonna go make dinner, we should celebrate that you're still alive" Katara calls while leaving the room.

"I'm helping!" Suki yells before turning to follow Katara.

Sokka is snapped back into reality when he hears her voice. "Suuuuki, wait. Can we talk for a moment?" Sokka asks, desperately wanting to find out why they are not busy making out after all this time apart.

"Sure." Suki says, but Sokka sees her hesitate.  
  
"So, we freed you from that prison?" Sokka starts once they are alone.

"Well, you helped. We broke out together. I did the work for the most part." Suki says, trying to hide her smirk.

Sokka is relieved, Suki's back to her smug comments. Sokka decides to go for it and give her a big hug.

"I was worried about you. I'm so happy to have you back! I know it's been a few days back for you, but for me it's the first time we speak since the serpent pass." Sokka speaks without thinking, he just has to tell her all that.

Sokka lets go of the tight hug and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "I missed this!" he exclaims.

The mood switches abruptly when Suki takes a few steps back and speaks up. "Sokka, you have the wrong impression. We're not dating anymore." She looks towards the door as if to check noone saw that.

Sokka can feel his heart drop. He expected to be a happy couple. What happened in those days since prisonbreak that they didn't tell him?

"Listen, when you came to the prison I was so relieved and grateful. But we both decided together to just be friends." She scratches her head, obviously trying to come up with nice words to dump him in a nice way.

"But I thought you and me- " Sokka starts, getting interrupted by her cringing facial expression. Sokka just wants to leave the room, he can't handle the situation, there's no way they made that decision together, she must be lying.

"Sokka, wait. I think you should talk to Zuko. He can explain everything. It's not my right to tell you."

Suki is holding out her arms in a calming motion. Sokka understands her body language, she's trying to get him to stay calm. What he doesn't understand is what she's saying. Why would he have to talk to Zuko about it?

"I'm sorry Sokka." Suki says before leaving the confused Sokka alone.  
  
Sokka is sick of being confused and not knowing what's going on. He feels like a child trying to understand what the adults are talking about. Sokka doesn't trust Zuko, he doesn't want to talk to him, how is he supposed to approach him? What happened between Suki, Zuko and him at the boiling rock?  
  


After minutes of thinking about it Sokka decides to talk to Aang, he would understand. After asking Toph were Aang is, he strolls back to the beach, walking where Zuko „attacked" him previously.

He sees Aang bending fire in the distance. They must have been training a lot. He also spots Zuko training some firebending things. He stops there and watches from the distance. He watches closely, fighting the urge in him to see Zuko as an enemy, but as an ally. Zuko's only wearing trousers, leaving his chest free to inspect. Sokka's eyes are following each of Zuko's movements, trying to remember something he is sure is at the back of his mind somewhere. It seems like his eyes are glued to the man's body.  
  
Sokka finally breaks away and shakes his head. He looks down at the sand, remembering how Zuko pushed him onto his back, with an evil grin.

If Zuko is not an enemy, is he Sokka's friend? Was that just a playful act? He thinks of Suki's words again. She told him that Zuko can explain why she broke up with him.

Like lightning hitting an innocent tree, a conclusion to his riddle came up in his mind. What if Zuko and Suki fell in love? What if Zuko really attacked him because he wanted to make sure that Suki is his and Sokka backs up? Suki is beautiful, Zuko is okay, too. That could make sense. Sokka doubts his thought, but can't help that unsettling feeling pooling in his body. He was filled with rage, although uncertainty overpowered that feeling of rage and anger.

What should he do? Confront Zuko? He's kinda scared of the skilled firebender. Confront Suki? He's scared of getting his heart smashed by her again.

Sokka's vision starts to blur and he has to sit down on the sand in order not to collapse. His stomach is making loud noises, shouting at him to finally eat something.

Right on cue he hears footsteps behind him.

"Dinner's ready!" Toph's voice shouts from right behind him, aiming to the two firebenders.

"Are you alright?" She asks simply, not adding any nickname at the end of the question.

"I felt your heartbeat go crazy, you should eat something." She adds and then turns around and walks back to the house.

She must have gotten better at sandbending to feel his heart through it.

  
The dinner is nice. Well, the food itself is. Although, there is lots of fun and joking, the tension between Zuko, Suki and him is almost unbearable. To strenghen his suspicion, Suki and Zuko are sitting next to eachother occasionally whispering while slipping looks towards Sokka.

He needs to ask Aang what is up, his friend is always honest.

After dinner Sokka meets up with Aang in his room.

"Suki, told me we broke up." Sokka starts, getting right into it.

"Oh. Right." Aang is pondering. "Well, I'm not sure why you decided to stay friends instead. But after you came back from the boiling rock you two told everyone you're just friends." He explains calmly.

Sokka can't help it, he needs to know it right now.

"Is she dating Zuko now?" He blurts out, almost too loud.

Aang is visibly confused and shocked by Sokka's assumption.

"What makes you think that? They have only met like 3 days ago. They just get along with eachother." Aang sooths him.

Sokka feels stupid, but all the evidence was speaking for itself. He sits down on the bed and burys his head in his hands.

"I just don't understand why Suki would tell me that Zuko is the reason why we broke up, then." He crys out through his hands.

He looks up at Aang to find the boy raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"She said that?" Aang asks, sitting down next to Sokka.

"Well, not exactly, but kind of. You see, she said Zuko can explain it to me, she can't." Sokka elaborates, trying to recall her exact words.

"Well, Zuko and you seemed pretty close when you came back from the firenation. I don’t think that would make sense if Suki dumped you for him." Aang explains softly.

"Wait, Zuko and I are ... friends?" Sokka asks, again, confused as hell.

"Yes you spent almost every free time together even before the prison." Aang adds, even sounding a bit hurt of Sokka spending less time with him.

"But then why didn't he say anything to me since I woke up?" Sokka says.

"Well, remember what happened the last time he tried to approach you." Aang chuckles lightly as he answeres, taking away some of the tension of the topic.

"Sokka, I have no idea what your friendship with Zuko has to do with your relationship with Suki, I mean maybe I have an idea, but I'm not sure and I believe you should just ask him, he's our friend now." Aang says finally, looking at Sokka encouraging.

  
Sokka finds himself lying in his bed just staring at the ceiling. Something seems so off about everything. Maybe he could ask Katara and Toph. Why is he avoiding talking to Zuko?

There's a soft knock on his door. He's expecting it to be either Katara or Suki. The door opens to reveal an awkward looking Zuko.

Something about seeing Zuko standing there, lit by the fragile flames of a few candles makes Sokka's mind go crazy. He's definately seen Zuko Illuminated in candlelight before.

"Hey, um. I think, well Suki thinks, I also think, we should talk." He says, stuttering between every word, unlike he did back when he tried to capture Aang.

Sokka tries hard to stay relaxed in his company. He nods and watches as Zuko comes closer until he stands in front of his bed, just one step away from Sokka, who's sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to tell me?" Sokka asks, being unpatient, keeping an eye out for a way to defend himself in case the firenation boy remembers his heritage and attacks him.

"I don't know how to tell you." Zuko answers, looking away, out the window.

Sokka nearly rolls his eyes, but decides to speak instead. "Well, I lost my memory. I also don't know, so I guess it's up to you."

Zuko cracks a small smile, that drops again almost immeadiately and he clears his throat. "Well. I joined the group. Because I'm good now, on the right side. I try to be good. And I’ve been training Aang in firebending, so you see, I'm one of your group now. And I don't know... we all spent a lot of time together, and now you probably hate me again, and it, it kinda hurts that you don't like me anymore and that we don't- yeah that's all I had to say." Zuko's words come out so fast it's hard to follow them.

All these words and he doesn't mention Suki once, frustrating.

"Why did Suki break up and why are you the one that should talk to me?" Sokka isn't gonna be friendly, he just wants answers first.

Zuko’s face turns bright red, well the side of his face that isn't already deep red.

"Uhm." Zuko starts, clearing his throat again. "Well, for a start, Suki didn't break up with you. You kinda did." Zuko says.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would I break up? I really like her, that hasn't changed. That seems like a lie. Wait, so if that's the case, I still have chance to get her back." Sokka says, more to himself than to Zuko, who wouldn't even look at Sokka.

"Ok, gonna leave you alone now." Zuko mumbles before walking to the door.

"No, hey, wait. I still have questions, don't leave." Sokka exclaims.

Sokka sprints over and shuts the door that Zuko is trying to open.

"If we're friends, did I tell you why I broke up with her?" Sokka asks, but Zuko turns away. Sokka waits for an answer.

"You didn't exactly tell me." Zuko anwers.

Sokka only now notices how close he is standing to his former enemy. Finally Zuko looks at Sokka, probably for the first time Sokka can remember. The flames around them are dancing the tiniest bit higher than they normally would. Zuko is biting down on his lip, looking away again as if he's thinking hard.

"Zuko." Sokka stops himself for a second as he notices how he's probably never called Zuko by his name before. "Can I call you Zuko?" Sokka doesn't wait for an answer. "Please tell me what you know, if you wanna be friends again, I need to know everything." Sokka feels weirded out by calling Zuko his friend.

"Sorry, I can't. This feels wrong. I don't wanna be your friend." Zuko whispers.

Zuko reaches forward close to Sokka's hip. He pushes him aside and leaves the room in one swift motion. Sokka is left to wonder just how weird that guy is and how he is even more confused now.  
  
Sokka can't be left alone with his confused thoughts again, he decides to go after Zuko, but is sure to take his beloved boomerang with him.

He sees one door shut right when he gets out his room. The door leads to Suki's room. Sokka isn't sure whether he should go in there or not. If Zuko's in Suki's room, does he want to listen?

He tiptoes over there anyways and tries to hear what they are saying.

"He's still in love with you. If you still like him, you should get back together." He hears Zuko's voice, sounding sad.

"Zuko, I don't know what Sokka told you, but it was a mutual decision. I also like someone else." Suki answeres.

Sokka feels sick. She likes someone else? Why does this kinda sound familiar? Why doesn't it bother Sokka so much anymore all of a sudden. Sure it hurts, but why does it feel like he's relieved by her words, when clearly he shouldn't be?

"Why do you want to throw everything away? Don't be scared and tell him! If he doesn't remember, just make sure to repeat everything that happened." Suki demands.

What are they talking about? Why would Zuko throw away their friendship if he tells Suki to get back together with Sokka?

"It's not that easy. He completely forgot about me and I'm sure he won't believe me anything." Zuko explains. "He looks at me like he hates me, like he's scared of me, even."

"That's bullshit. He will remember. And if you really love Sokka, you go out there and show him and make him remember." Suki whisper-yells.

Suki's words are ringing in Sokka's ears, like she was standing right next to him, screaming them.  
  
Sokka's feet start running down the corridor, before he can even process what is happening. He can't see anything in the dark, but he's running out as fast as he can.

He runs until his feet touch the water of the sea where he stops and stares at the far ocean. He feels the tears that are already running down his cheeks. He remembers.

Sokka by far doesn't remember everything, but he remembers his feelings, he remembers how he mistook his feelings for Suki as romantic feeling, when it was mostly just friendship. He remembers the same happening with his feelings for Zuko, but the other way around.

Sokka feels so stupid. He sits down trying to remember more. It's like a little stone broke the wall in his head and it is slowly crumbling down, revealing all his lost memories. Sokka enjoys finally feeling like himself again.

He remembers Zuko coming out of the blue, introducing himself like an idiot, resulting in everyone doupting his words.

He remembers making Zuko mad by poking him with a stick.

He remembers finding him sitting at the fire when everyone else was fast asleep. He remembers talking the whole night, moving closer as the night was cooling every minute. He finally remembers their first kiss, the guilt and shame he felt and the joy he felt. He remembers secretely sneaking to the firebender's room at night.

He remembers finding Suki, telling her about Zuko, finding his father, seeing Zuko jump towards the gondola, thinking he wouldn't make it.

He remembers deciding together it's time to tell the others.

He remembers Zuko running towards an airship with Azula on top, being so worried, he didn’t notice when another crack of the ceiling appeared right above his head.

Now that his memory came back in an instant he realizes one more thing, Zuko must be so hurt by his confused feelings for Suki and Zuko. 


End file.
